By The Light of The Moon
by Gingersnap3344
Summary: There was a satisfying snap, and I knew I had broken his nose. Not that either of us cared, we both knew he would be fine. I glared into emerald green eyes. They really were amazing. If I had been anyone else, just some other girl...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_It was late, and there was no moon out tonight. As I walked down the sidewalk, I could hear an owl hoot from somewhere above me. I looked up, out of mild curiosity, to see where it had come from, but instead of seeing the owl, I saw dark ominous clouds covering the night sky. _Great, _I thought just as I felt the first few drops hit my nose. I kept walking in the increasing density of the rainfall. I could feel my hair whipping around from the wind that was just beginning to whistle around. My mood darkened; I hated the wind even more than the rain. Although it did have its advantages sometimes, like now. Being up-wind, I could hear the heavy footsteps of someone following me. I ignored them. I knew exactly who it was without having to turn around, and I couldn't deal with him right now, so I kept walking, determined. _

_He grabbed my wrist and turned me around just as pulled my arm back, and punched his nose. There was a satisfying snap, and I knew I had broken it. Not that either of us cared, we both knew he would be fine. It wasn't the first time I had punched him._

_"Caleb, I have somewhere to be. Leave me alone," I said as I glared into emerald green eyes. They really were amazing. If I had been anyone else, just some other girl, then I would have probably found it impossible to look away, much less break his nose. But I wasn't. I was who I was, and I had plenty of practice both looking away, and breaking his nose. He would know, he was the one who taught me how to punch._


	2. Chapter 1

_**~Chapter 1**~_

"_Don't look back!" his words echoed through my mind as I ran. Ha had looked back to make sure I was ok when I tripped over the stupid tree root, about four miles back, and they got him. My legs were killing me, and I was starting to get a cramp under my right rib cage. I had to keep running, though. If not for me, than for him. They had started chasing up about eleven miles ago, and I was starting to stumble over my own feet. I didn't know what I was running from, Caleb wouldn't tell me. All I knew is that I couldn't stop and I couldn't look back. That's when I fell face first into the ground. Caleb's emerald eyes flashed in my mind for only a second and then they were gone._

I woke with a start. Fear still coursing through me. This dream had been more vivid than the last. I quickly grabbed my journal and a pen and wrote it down before I forgot. I'd been having these kinds of dreams for about a month now, although I had no idea why. I didn't know anybody named Caleb, much less anyone with eyes that green What the hell had I been running from? Who was Caleb? I jotted down these questions and a few others after I had finished writing my dream. I knew that if I flipped back and read all the questions from my previous dreams, there would always be one same question; Who was Caleb?

I jumped as my alarm blared into life, telling me it was time to get ready for school. I put on a black spaghetti strap top, and my favorite pair of white jeans. Then I quickly pulled my long brunette hair into a ponytail, and did my make-up.

When I walked into the kitchen, my mom was already cleaning up the table. "Honey, you're sister had to leave early today, so your dad took her. Can you drive your self to school today?" She asked without looking at me. She knew I would say yes, just as I almost always did.

"Yeah Mom," I said, distracted, as I got my stuff together. "Hey Mom? Is it possible to have almost the same dream every night, but different? Like with the same people, names, and all, but slightly different?" I said, also not looking up from what I was doing.

My mom and I never talked face-to-face, unless it was over the dinner table, but this time she did. "Hun, are you having those dreams again?" For a second I thought I saw some concern in her eyes, but then it was gone. Truth was, I'd never stopped having "those" dreams; I had just told my mom that I had so that she wouldn't worry about me, or send me to a shrink.

"No, I was just wondering," I said quickly. "We were talking about dreams in English the other day, and I was just wondering," It was true, half true at least. We had been talking about dreams in my English class two months ago.

"I'm not sure, but if you start having the dreams again, you let me know. I don't want you being traumatized by your dreams, and if someone is harassing you at school, and that's what's causing these dreams..." she left off without finishing her sentence.

"Yes, mom, I know, I'll see you later," I said as I grabbed my keys, and headed out the door. "Oh, I'm going to the library this afternoon, to work on the Spanish Influenza project, so I'm probably be out late. Just thought I'd let you know."

"All right, curfew's 11:00, and don't forget your jacket, it's probably going to rain tonight" I rolled my eyes as she yelled after me as I grabbed my jacket and left.

I turned on my radio as soon as I got into my car, and completely forgot about my dreams.

When I got to school, I went straight to the Hallow at the back of the school, where my friends and I liked to hang out when it wasn't raining or too hot to be outside. I said hi to everyone and went to go stand with Zef.

"Hey Kaley," he greeted me, "Penelope and I were just talking about the project for History. We're going to the library after school today, right?"

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe we could hang out at the park for a little while, and then go to the library. There's only so much education I can take at once. I figured the park would help us debrief, and then we'd be able to study better afterwards."

"That's a great idea!" Penelope chipped in, "I probably shouldn't be out too late though, my parents want me to baby-sit at around nine-ish."  
>"All right, well Kaley and I can work on it after you leave. That is, if its ok with you," he said as he turned to me, "I can always find some extra stuff after you two leave."<p>

"Oh, yeah no, that's fine, my curfew isn't until eleven o'clock, so I'm good. Nicole, what's the subject for your guy's history project?" I asked one of my other friends. We were only allowed to be in groups of three for this project, but if we could've had all our friends in one group, we would have.

"Abby, Mark, and I were assigned the Great Depression," she sighed, "I don't know much about it but it sounds so…" she paused and thought about it for a second, "It sounds so depressing." I had to hold back a laugh. I loved her, but she wasn't too bright sometimes.

Just then the bell rang for class. As we were gathering our bags to go to our classes, I turned to Zef and Penelope, "After we get out, lets just all meet up at the library, I really don't feel like walking back here just to have to walk all the way back to my car." They both agreed, and we all went to our separate classes. As I was walking to my calculus class, I absent-mindedly looked over at one of the trees. Sitting there was a boy with shockingly green eyes, who looked oddly familiar. As I was starting at him, I tripped over the roots of one of the trees. I turned to catch my self, so I wouldn't end up messing my legs up, or twisting an ankle, but when I looked back to the spot where the boy was, he was gone.

By the time we all got to the library, it was already six o'clock.

"Hey is there a new kid in school? He looked about our age," I asked after we all set our stuff down on a table, claiming it as ours.

"Not that I know of," Penelope looked me, questioning, "If there was, they'd be in our homeroom. I didn't see any new guy in our homeroom today."

"True. Oh well, lets get started. Now, who wants to check out what's on the computer, and who wants the books upstairs?" I asked with a slight laugh. Both Zef and Penelope knew how much I liked studying downstairs in the basement. They always said I was weird because of it, but I didn't care.

"I'll take upstairs books," Zef offered, knowing that Penelope would much rather browse the internet for information than the books.

Every so often someone would pass by me, and I'd get a quick glimpse of their eyes, hair, or the way they walked, before they were gone, but every time they looked a little like the guy from my dreams. I was about to go crazy.

Occasionally, we would text each other about different references, or pass each other in the printer and copy machine room. Other than that, we did have much interaction until Penelope, and finally Zef too, had to go home.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok on your own?" He asked me, as he was getting ready to leave. It was getting late, and the place was starting to empty out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. We still don't have enough information. Besides, it'll be easier for me if I do it on my own, that way I'll know what I have and what I don't have."

He sighed and we said good-bye, then I went back to the books.

Later after everyone, including most of the employees, had gone home, I decided it was finally time for me to go leave as well. I had gone through all the books and websites about the Spanish Influenza at least five times, and I had all the information I was going to get for tonight. I sighed as I put the books back, after making a copy of the pages I hadn't yet. I grabbed my jacket and the papers and walked up to the front desk.

"Can you please hold on to these for me? I realized not too long ago that I didn't bring anything to cover them up with, incase it rains," I put the pages on the counter so the library receptionist could see what I was talking about.

"Sure hun," she smiled at me, "just write your name on here, and ask for them tomorrow; tell them I put them aside for you," she said as she handed me a pen and a Post-It note. As she did so I took a quick look at her nametag. Janet, all right.

I wrote my name on the Post-It, stuck in on my papers and handed them back to Janet. I said thank you and I left.

As I walked out of the library, I could have sworn I felt someone's eyes on me, but when I looked around, there was no one but Janet and me. I shrugged it off, _that's what spending a whole day at the library and staying later than everyone else will do to you_, I thought. I pulled my jacket on, and walked out. I was walking to the place my car should have been when I realized it wasn't there. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It was 11:43. I would have to walk home, which I was too thrilled about. It wasn't impossible; it would just take too long. My curfew had been eleven o'clock, and I had lost track of time while studying, and now my car was missing. _Shit_. It was late, and my parents were going to kill me as soon as I got home.

As I started walking I noticed it was darker than usual, but I knew this was because there was no moon tonight. It was all my science teacher would talk about today. With no moon out, it just made tonight all that much more creepy. An owl hooted somewhere nearby, and I looked up at the closest trees, to see if I could find it. Instead of the owl, I saw huge dark clouds covering the sky. _Great_, I thought, feeling the first few drops on my nose. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized this all seemed a little too familiar, but I ignored the thought and kept walking. As the rain started picking up, so did the wind, causing my hair to fly around, which made my mood sour even more. I absolutely despised the wind. With the wind coming up from behind me, I heard the crunch of leaves behind me. Then, I heard the foot steps of someone behind me. I didn't pause to think about whether or not I was being followed. I just kept walking, pissed off with the weather.

I guess I must have slowed down with out realizing it, because next thing I knew, my follower grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. Without thinking, I pulled my arm back and punched him. There was a snap as my fist connected with his nose, telling us both his nose was now broken. I didn't care though.

"Caleb, I have somewhere to be. Leave me alone," I said without thinking as I glared into his all too familiar emerald green eyes. Then it hit me. My eyes widened with shock as I looked at him.

"Shit," I whispered, and I turned and ran off, leaving him behind. This couldn't be happening. _No. Just no._

When I got home, I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me. I grabbed my journal and sat on my bed, flipping through the pages. There, on the every page was the same question: _Who was Caleb?_ How could that happen? How could Caleb be real? I'd dreamed about him every night, but I'd never actually seen him! I grabbed my pillow and put it up to my face so I could scream into it with out disturbing anyone. I laid down on my bed and was out shortly after.


	3. Sorry!

Hey! Sorry to whoever decided to read my story, I think I might take it off… I like it, and I'm gonna see if I can get it published sooner or later… Right now I'm on chapter 4, and it takes FOREVER to write it… I'll let you know how that goes, if you want, Private Message me and let me know, and I'll p.m. you as well with updates… Again, I am SO sorry!


End file.
